Naruhina 'Mi Pequeño Gran Amor'
by ZoyNarutera
Summary: Naruto es un joven de 18, atractivo pero imprudente y bromista, suele tomarse las cosas a juego, sus amigos, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji le siguen en todo al no poder evitar esa sensación de gusto por los problemas. Esa actitud, meterá a Naruto en problemas, siendo víctima de una poderosa y ermitaña bruja, quien termina lanzándole una maldición… ¡Se transforma en un niño de 4 años!
1. Chapter 1

Mi pequeño gran amor

(Universo alterno)

Naruto es un joven de 18, atractivo pero imprudente y bromista, suele tomarse las cosas a juego, sus amigos, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji le siguen en todo al no poder evitar esa sensación de gusto por los problemas. Esa actitud, meterá a Naruto en problemas, entre ellos, siendo víctima de una poderosa y ermitaña bruja, quien termina lanzándole una maldición… una tierna y adorable maldición ¡se transforma en un niño de 4 años! Una pista para terminar con eso, es encontrando a su amuleto ¿Será Hinata, su nueva vecina, ese amuleto? (Romance, comedia y +)

La historia es completamente mía.

Capitulo 1: La maldición

:

:

:

:

:

Naruto había escuchado ciertos rumores sobre una cabaña a las afueras de Konoha en donde se decía, habitaba una bruja. Desde pequeño había escuchado sobre aquello, pero nunca hizo mucho caso.

Fue durante su cumpleaños número 19, que, después de beber unas cervezas con sus amigos, habían decidido adentrarse al bosque. Entre risas burlonas y bromas, los chicos avanzaron.

—Oye viejo. ¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Naruto le miró con burla —No me digas que tienes miedo.

Kiba y Chouji comenzaron a carcajear burlándose de Shikamaru, este bufó.

—Por supuesto que no tonto, pero es obvio que podríamos perdernos.

—¿Perdernos? Crecimos en este lugar, no vamos a perdernos —dijo Naruto, quien tropezó con una raíz pero logró mantenerse en pie.

—Y también me refiero a esto, no están bien chicos, incluso yo… podríamos tener un accidente.

—¡Alerta! Tenemos un aguafiestas! —gritó Kiba, Naruto y Chouji carcajearon y chocaron sus manos.

—Vamos Shikamaru, busquemos a esa bruja!

Shikamaru suspiró mientras se disponía a seguir a los chicos que no tenían intención de escucharle.

….

—¡¿Cómo es posible que le permitieras salir Minato?! ¡Estaba castigado por el chistecito de la última vez! —gritó una histérica Kushina.

Minato sonrió nervioso —Vamos mujer, él me prometió que regresaría antes de las once.

—¿Y tú le creíste? —dijo incrédula —¿¡Cuantas veces te ha timado tu hijo Minato!?

—Ah….

—No me contestes.

Ino, quien era la hermana gemela de Naruto entró a la sala en pijama —¿Por qué el escándalo? ¿Naruto otra vez?

—¡Así es! Ese malcriado se volvió a ir.

Ino suspiró —Madre, sabes que no sirve de nada que te pongas así si él ya está fuera.

Kushina elevó su rodillo de cocina —¡Ya verá cuando llegué!

Minato tragó duro y Kushina entró a la cocina echando humo.

…

Naruto se detuvo y se abrazó así mismo —De repente sentí un escalofrío.

—Chicos, les digo enserio que…

De pronto se escuchó un ruido, y pronto comenzaron a correr, pues a esas horas, los animales salvajes solían salir. Se habían separado de un momento a otro.

Naruto caminaba mientras miraba a su alrededor —¡Chicos! Rayos… ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

Se detuvo en cuanto miró una cabaña con poca luz, sonrió, no perdía nada con ir a ver. Cuando estuvo frente aquella cabaña, llevó sus manos a su boca para poder gritar —¡Hola! ¿¡Es esta la casa de la bruja!? ¡Quiero que sepa que no le tengo miedo! ¡No más pesadillas de niño!

—¿Disculpa? —se escuchó una voz de anciana.

Naruto volteó rápidamente.

—Usted debe ser la bruja del bosque a la que todos temen.

—¿Viniste aquí… tú solo para molestarme? Cuantas agallas.

—Entonces es usted la bruja.

—Soy una hechicera, una que ha vivido lo suficiente para tolerar que un mocoso venga a molestarle justo cuando está en medio de un trabajo.

—No le tengo miedo anciana, ya no soy un niño al que su madre intimida usándola a usted.

—No parece que estés en tus cinco sentidos, si lo estuvieras, no te atreverías a venir.

—No importa, aquí estoy vieja bruja.

—¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

—Vieja, anciana… hahahahaha! Usted lo ha dicho, ¿Cuántos años dijo que ha vivido?

—Puedo ver lo irritante e infantil que eres a pesar de que ya no eres un niño. Les das problemas a tus padres. No te importa estudiar, eres un vago.

Naruto llevó su mano su corazón y fingió estar dolido —No siga… basta, me lastima…

—Si hay algo que detesto es que no me tomen enserio, si tuviste las agallas para venir hasta aquí supongo que también viniste preparado para las consecuencias.

Naruto se abrazó así mismo—¿Qué está pensando? ¿Por qué me mira así? Usted no solo es vieja, sino también sucia.

—¡YA BASTA! ¡JAMÁS EN MIS 600 AÑOS DE VIDA HE CONOCIDO A UN TONTO QUE VIENE A BUSCAR SU FIN EN MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Los chicos llegaron con Naruto, al parecer a ellos se les había pasado la borrachera, el escalofrío que sentían era demasiado.

Shikamaru y Kiba lo sostuvieron y trataron de alejarlo de la anciana. Naruto se soltó—¡Usted no me asusta anciana! ¡Soy mayor y puedo defenderme!

—¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! —La anciana rió histéricamente.

—Vi-viejo ya basta —dijo Shikamaru.

—Tiene razón, es mejor que... —intentó decir Kiba

—¿Entonces no me temes?—dijo la bruja

—Pooooooooooooor supuestooooooooooooo que noooooo —Canturreó y los chicos sudaron la gota gorda.

—Mocoso estúpido, ¿Estás feliz de ser un adulto? ¿Qué tal si te transformo en un niño?

—Uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy si que miedo, mire como tiemblo —Naruto comenzó a bailar graciosamente.

—Tienes suerte porque no puedo matarte porque lo tengo prohibido, pero si puedo lanzarte un hechizo —sonrió perversa.

—Usted no me asuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuustaaaaaaaaaa vieja amargada, anciana decrépita, momiaaaaaaaaaaa-

Shikamaru le tapó la boca —Cállate ya Naruto!

—Nos disculpamos señora… nos iremos ahora —dijo Kiba nervioso.

—¡Suéltenme! —se soltó —¿Qué va a hacer vieja urraca?

La anciana elevó su mano hacia él y recitó:

"Oscuridad del bosque, vientos que susurran el lamento de mis enemigos caídos por mis manos, bruma oscura que vaticina el terror de mi poder, muéstrenle a este humano que ha insultado mi persona, la manera más complicada de pagar por su insulto!"

"¡Vivirás con la angustia de no saber en qué momento serás un niño!"

¡El agua fría será un conducto fácil!

¡HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Unos rayos comenzaron a mostrarse en el cielo y Shikamaru y Kiba miraban todo con miedo. Finalmente, el hechizo fue lanzado a Naruto y desapareció en medio del humo. Ambos comenzaron a toser, la cabaña ya no estaba y tampoco la anciana, ambos buscaron a Naruto y se sorprendieron de ver a un niño en su lugar.

—¡Chicos! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¿Vieron eso? Esa bruja… espera un momento… —carraspeó— ¿Por qué mi voz…?

Se miró las manos… eran pequeñas. Miró a los chicos y estos le señalaron asustados —Na… Naruto?

—¡Chicos que me pasa! —gritó —Mi voz es la de un niño!

—¡ERES UN NIÑO, IDIOTA! —Gritó Shikamaru.

—Hahahahahaha! —comenzó a carcajear de repente Kiba —Eres un mocoso!

Luego calló abruptamente y los tres se miraron y de pronto, comenzaron a gritar, el pánico les llegó algo tarde, pero ahí estaba, ambos corrieron y se detuvieron al escuchar a Naruto gritar mientras corría tras ellos —¡ESPÉRENME IDIOTAS!

Los chicos corrieron a él y cada quien le tomo de un brazo y emprendieron carrera, a Naruto le colgaban los piecitos (cabe mencionar que la ropa que traía puesta se encogió igual)

Se toparon de frente con Chouji, quien parecía desorientado y miró a los chicos que llevaban a un pequeño rubio —Chicos que suce-

—¡Corre! ¡Corre! —lo pasaron de largo, como pudo, reaccionó y corrió tras ellos aún sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

…

Caminaban por la calle oscura y solitaria, estaban agitados e inconsciente mente llegaron a casa de los Uzumaki.

—Esperen un momento, chicos ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Naruto.

—Tal vez tus padres sepan que hacer.

—¿Es enserio? ¡Mi madre me va a matar! Y si no lo hace, así como estoy es capaz de enviarme a un orfanato!

Shikamaru rodó los ojos por aquella exageración —No digas tonterías, la tía Kushina no haría algo así, si fuera tan cruel, hace mucho que te hubiera sacado de casa para mandarte a vivir solo en cuanto cumpliste la mayoría de edad.

Naruto llevó su dedito al mentón y quedó pensativo —Tienes razón.

Kiba intervino —Entonces entremos, es hora de la… verdad, las luces… están encendidas.

Naruto tragó —Es ella… está esperándome.

—Ve el lado positivo, te ves tierno y adorable así, tu madre seguro se olvida de todo en cuanto te vea e incluso te llene de besos —concluyó Chouji.

Shikamaru, apenas y tocó la puerta esta se abrió mostrando a una molesta Kushina, lista para la batalla.

—¡¿QUÉ HORAS SON ESTAS DE…?!

—¡MAMÁ ESPERA SOY YO!

Kushina abrió los ojos y luego se desmayó. Minato, quien se encontraba tras ella… no logró atraparla a tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí

¿Qué les pareció esta nueva historia?


	2. Chapter 2

Mi pequeño gran amor

(Universo alterno)

Naruto es un joven de 18, atractivo pero imprudente y bromista, suele tomarse las cosas a juego, sus amigos, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji le siguen en todo al no poder evitar esa sensación de gusto por los problemas. Esa actitud, meterá a Naruto en problemas, entre ellos, siendo víctima de una poderosa y ermitaña bruja, quien termina lanzándole una maldición… una tierna y adorable maldición ¡se transforma en un niño de 4 años! Una pista para terminar con eso, es encontrando a su amuleto ¿Será Hinata, su nueva vecina, ese amuleto? (Romance, comedia y +)

La historia es completamente mía.

=Saludos a Marys, Luis Cuellar y edtru23, gracias por sus comentarios aquí les dejo un capítulo más.

Capitulo 2: Rápida Adaptación!

:

:

:

:

:

Minato e Ino miraron al pequeño Naruto. El rubio mayor colocó una fotografía de Naruto frente a él de cuando tenía cuatro años y los comparó.

—Es el mismo…

Ino le miró sospechosa —Seguro ese tonto embarazó a alguna chica y ahora los solapadores de sus amigos lo están encubriendo ¿A dónde está él? —dijo mirando aShikamaru, quien tragó.

—Es él, es Naruto —lo miró —Anda Naruto, diles…

Naruto respiró profundo y luego miró a su padre —Es verdad. Padre… yo sé ese secreto que no quieres que se sepa.

Minato miró a su alrededor nervioso —¿De qué hablas?...

Naruto se levantó, caminó directo a él y lo arrastró a una esquina. Le dijo algo al oído y Minato abrió los ojos. A la distancia Ino y los chicos le miraban.

Minato se acercó a ellos —Efectivamente, no hay duda alguna. Es mi hijo, Naruto.

Ino se levantó indignada —¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! Lo que estos ebrios dicen es ridículo.

Kiba se levantó —Oye! Lo que sucedió fue horrible, y créeme que no estamos borrachos.

—Ino, sé que te vez a escondidas con ese tal Sai y te advierto que cuando vuelva a la normalidad voy a darle una paliza.

Ino abrió los ojos.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó Minato.

Ino tomó de la camisita a Naruto —¡¿Dónde viste eso mocoso?!

—¡No soy ningún mocoso! Recuerda que he nacido antes que tú ¡Bruja! ¡Sigo siendo el mayor aquí!

Ino le soltó mientras le miraba sorprendida. Esa frase siempre la decía él cuando peleaban —¿E-enserio eres tú?

Naruto se acomodó la camisa y se cruzó de brazos —Así es Bruja, soy yo.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —Todos brincaron del susto en cuanto se escuchó el grito de Kushina, quien había despertado hacía unos momentos y ahora miraba horrorizada a su hijo.

—¡DIME QUE NO FUISTE A ESE BOSQUE!

—Insultó a la bruja, no pudimos detenerlo.

Kushina abrió los ojos al escuchar a Shikamaru —¡NO TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO LA BUSCARAS!?

—¿Entonces me hablabas enserio? ¿No era para asustarme? —preguntó Naruto ingenuo.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Solo fui y le dije unas cuantas verdades a la ruca esa…

Kushina estaba que echaba humo.

—¡MOCOSO MALCRIADO! ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN TRANQUILO!? ¡¿ACASO YA TE HAS VISTO?!

Naruto le miró sorprendido—Espera, esto tiene arreglo ¿no?

—Cuando era niña, también fui víctima de un hechizo por parte de esa hechicera, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Gracias a tu padre estoy bien ahora… él es mi amuleto.

—Ah… no entiendo… ¿Tengo cura o no?

—Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte con esto hijo —dijo Kushina ya más calmada.

—¡No puedes hablar enserio! ¡MÍRAME! ¡SOY UN MOCOSO!

—¡Y YO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE ESTÉS ASÍ! ¡¿NO SE SUPONE QUE TE QUEDARÍAS EN CASA!?

Naruto boqueó, no podía refutar aquello. Puso una carita de niño regañado —Mami…

—Olvídalo, eso no funcionará conmigo.

Naruto miró a su padre, en cambio este fue y lo abrazó.

—Mi pequeño! No te preocupes, papá está aquí.

—¿¡Que crees que haces Minato?!

—Kushina, nuestro hijo nos necesita —miró a Naruto —¿Tienes hambre?

Naruto asintió —¿Tendrás algo de leche?

Minato sonrió —Por supuesto hijo, enseguida vuelvo.

—Si puedes calentarla estaría mejor —pidió Naruto.

Minato asintió y corrió a la cocina.

Los chicos se levantaron —Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos —dijo Shikamaru.

—Ya es tarde, se quedan a dormir y ahora mismo hablo con sus madres.

—Espere… tía Kushina…

—Nada, vayan a la habitación de Naruto y acomódense allí. Todavía falta que hablemos seriamente sobre su comportamiento.

Los chicos tragaron más no dijeron más y subieron escaleras arriba.

Minato entró con una taza de leche caliente y se la ofreció a Naruto —Aquí tienes hijo, bébela con cuidado, no te vayas a quemar.

Kushina suspiró e Ino miró a su padre —Papá, estás dejándote manipular otra vez ¿No te das cuenta?

—No es así hija, los padres nunca quieren que sus hijos crezcan y jamás pensé que esto pasaría, me hubiera gustado que tú también fueras una niña de nuevo.

—Minato, no sé si sepas pero… tu hijo es víctima de un hechizo.

—Lo sé, pero todo se arreglará si encuentra a su amuleto ¿no?

Naruto les miró curioso —¿Qué es eso del amuleto?—bostezó y se talló los ojitos —Esperen, me lo dicen mañana, ahora tengo sueño.

Minato lo cargó en brazos —Iré a acostarte —Naruto se abrazó a él cuál niño pequeño

—¿Podrías contarme un cuento? —murmuró

—Claro hijo.

A Kushina se le hinchó una venita —¡Nada de cuentos! ¡Aún sigues castigado!

…..

A la mañana siguiente, Akane (Madre de Chouji), Emiko (Madre de Shikamaru) y Hanako (Madre de Kiba) se encontraban en la mesa, todo estaba en silencio. Ellas miraban en shock a aquel niño.

Hanako Inozuka se levantó alterada y golpeó la mesa, señaló a Naruto —¡¿Estás diciendo que este mocoso es Naruto?!

Kushina ni se inmutó por aquello; y con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados asintió lentamente. Emiko le miró —Creí que… aquella mujer ya no…

—Se supone que no haría nada en contra de los habitantes del pueblo, Nuestros abuelos hicieron un acuerdo con aquella… mujer… —dijo Akane.

Kushina asintió tranquila —Y ella lo ha respetado —miró molesta a su hijo —En todo caso, la culpa es de este tonto, él fue a buscarla, él fue quien la molestó.

Naruto torció el rostro —No lo habría hecho si me hubieras dicho que era real…

—¡¿Y POR QUÉ TENDRÍA YO QUE DECIRTE QUE ERA REAL?! ¡SIEMPRE HACES TUS PENDEJADAS! —Le gritó.

Naruto se encogió en su asiento.

—Kushina… —intentó decir Minato.

—No! Por lo tanto… —ella respiró profundo para calmarse, su hijo siempre había sido problemático —Naruto buscará su cura por su propia cuenta, yo lo hice en su momento y lo conseguí; así que creo que él podrá hacerlo.

Kushina se levantó de la mesa —Es todo, solo querían que estuvieran enterados sobre esto y puedan servirnos de apoyo cuando se necesite. Es obvio que la mayoría en este pueblo ignora que esta leyenda es real, así que no es necesario que se enteren de la verdad. Todo debe quedar así para no… traer caos— Kushina miró a su hijo, este tragó en cuanto ella sonrió dulcemente —No hace falta decirte que estás castigado por seis meses ¿Verdad Naruto?

Naruto tragó y asintió lentamente sin despegar su asustadiza mirada de su madre.

Kushina miró a los presentes —¿Se quedan a almorzar?

Hanako bufó —¿Por qué no? Ya estamos aquí —jaló de la oreja de Kiba— Tu también estás castigado, no sabes lo que te espera.

Kiba tragó y cuando Shikamaru y Chouji miraron a sus madres, supieron que les esperaba el mismo destino.

Cuando Kushina se fue a la cocina, Naruto se acercó a su padre para hablarle bajito —Ni de broma iré a buscar a aquella anciana, sería un suicidio.

—Deberás hacerlo hijo.

Naruto negó y Minato suspiró. Su hijo siempre había sido tan despreocupado, y la situación en la que estaba no parecía afectarle.

Ino se levantó para ayudar a su madre y pasó a lado de Naruto. Se inclinó en el oído del pequeño rubio —Parece que ahora yo soy la mayor, que lástima, ahora estás a mi merced… E-N-A-N-O ¡Hahahahahaha!

Naruto frunció el ceño y se cubrió los oídos ante la estruendosa voz de su hermana gemela.

…

Un mes después de aquello, lo que Minato se temía sucedió, pues Naruto se había adaptado al hechizo y andaba por la casa como si nada. En los días más inesperados, solía volver a la normalidad, otros días le tocaba que cuando despertaba ya era un niño de cuatro años. Él estaba preocupado, pues su hijo; en algún momento, se tendría que dar cuenta de que no podría vivir así toda su vida.

Sintió un jalón de su camisa y miró abajo. Naruto le miraba con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía un vaso de cristal vacío —¿Podrías darme un poco de leche? Ino volvió a esconderla en la parte más alta y a mamá le molesta que arrastre las sillas a la cocina —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Minato sonrió y acarició sus cabellos —Por supuesto hijo, ya hablaré más tarde con Ino, es tu hermana y se supone que debe apoyarte.

—Oh! llévame sobre su espalda —dijo emocionado.

Minato se agachó y Naruto subió de inmediato a su espalda. Ok, tenía 19, pero estar en esa forma, de alguna manera le hacía emocionarse por cosas que le emocionaban cuando era pequeño ¡No podía evitarlo!

….

Kushina miró a un Minato emocionado mientras le mostraba una camisita.

—Mira Kushina ¿La recuerdas? Era la camisa favorita de Naruto cuando tenía cuatro años, la encontré por casualidad entre las cosas del ático.

Kushina sonrió —Es verdad… pero, ya es muy vieja…

Ambos se miraron emocionados y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—¡DEVERÍAMOS IR DE COMPRAS!

Más tarde Ino miraba indiganada a sus padres, quienes le probaban la ropa nueva a su hijo. Naruto se dejaba hacer mientras comía un plátano.

—¡Mira Minato! ¡Le queda hermoso este overol!

Minato asintió —Sin duda ha sido la mejor elección, que bueno que compramos ese juego de overoles.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! Se supone que está castigado, ¿Y lo están premiando con ropa nueva? A mí ni siquiera me han querido comprar aquél vestido.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué tu hermano ande desnudo por ahí? Siempre que se transforma termina desnudo —dijo Kushina.

—Aún así no es justo!

Minato tomó una bolsa y se la ofreció a su hija sin dejar de mirar a su pequeño —Toma, sabía que te pondrías así, y yo te compré ese vestido que querías, toma ve a probártelo.

Ino sonrió y miró en la bolsa, miró a su padre —¡Gracias papi! Tu siempre sabes que darme! —Ino corrió a él y le besó la mejilla para luego salir corriendo a su habitación.

—Minato, no se trata de consentir, se trata de quien lo necesita, Ino tiene muchísima ropa —dijo Kushina.

—Vamos mujer, es solo un vestido.

Kushina suspiró.

Naruto miró a su madre —Mamá ¿Ya puedo irme? Ya va a comenzar Escandalosos.

—Hijo, no se si lo entiendas ahora que tu cerebro es pequeño de nuevo —dijo Kushina

Naruto le miró algo molesto por aquello.

—Pero "Castigado" significa que no puedes ver caricaturas. Solo puedes ver lo que tu padre y yo veamos.

—Las noticias son aburridas madre y de tus novelas ni se diga.

—¡Pues no me importa! Ahora iré a terminar la cena —Kushina se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina —¡INO! ¡BAJA Y AYÚDAME!

Minato miró a su hijo y le hizo una señal de silencio —Esta bien hijo, puedes ver a esos ositos.

Naruto sonrió.

…..

…..

Hinata miraba por la ventana, iban en auto por carretera. Sacó su cámara y comenzó a fotografiar el hermoso paisaje que se mostraba.

Llamó a su hermana, quien escuchaba música. Esta se los retiró —Mira Hanabi ¿No es hermoso?

—Lo es, espero que papá tenga razón y encontremos un hermoso lago por ahí.

Hinata asintió y continuó fotografiando.

Amaba la fotografía, pero solo como Hoby, ya que lo que quería, era ser repostera. Amaba cocinar pasteles y cosas dulces. Gracias a Dios, sus padres la apoyaban, pues no podían negar que ella cocinaba muy bien.

Su padre era doctor, y había hecho un cambio al hospital de aquel pueblo, pues había averiguado que era un lugar tranquilo y lo más importante, sin delincuencia de por medio. Una de las razones por las que se habían mudado, pues un pandillero se había obsesionado con su hija mayor al grado de acosarla. Él no podía permitirse arriesgarlas a las dos, por lo que había decidido irse lejos de allí con su familia.

…

Mientras miraban televisión en la sala, un alboroto afuera llamó su atención.

La curiosa familia Uzumaki se asomó por la ventana.

—¡Oh! tenemos nuevos vecinos! —dijo Kushina algo efusiva. Minato sonrió y asintió.

Naruto (mayor) miró con detenimiento. Miró sorprendido a una joven con una muy bonita figura y cabellos largos, salir del auto seguida de una chica menor. El tiempo se detuvo cuando ella volteó para mirar a su alrededor. La miró sonreír y respirar profundamente. Ella miró hacia las montañas a los lejos y tomó su cámara para sacar una fotografía. Su madre la llamó para que ayudara a meter las cosas de la mudanza.

—Cierra la boca Narutin, se te cae la baba —se burló Ino.

—¿De qué hablas?

Kushina y Minato se miraron cómplices.

—Ahhhhhhh, ese programa está aburrido, así que me largo a mi habitación —dijo mientras se estiraba y se iba.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás muy tímido?

—¡Bruja! —se escuchó a lo lejos.

…..

Cuando entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y corrió a su ventana, miró tras la cortina y ahí estaba ella, tomando fotografías a cualquier lugar. De repente, ella miró directamente a su ventana a través de la cámara, ella lo vio por un instante y él se apartó, respiró profundo. Ella, algo confundida apartó la cámara y miró aquella ventana vacía.

—¡Hinata! ven aquí!—se escuchó la voz de su madre.

Ella entró de inmediato.

….

Naruto sonrió —Es bonita… y tiene una muy buena delantera… como me gusta. Sin duda tengo que acercarme a ella.

…..

Hasta aquí por ahora ¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

.

.

.

.

.

Ino y Tenten se acercaron a la chica nueva durante la hora de receso.

—Hola —saludó Ino.

Hinata sonrió y asintió —Hola…

—Soy Ino Uzumaki —señaló a Tenten —y ella es Tenten Umi —extendió su mano —mucho gusto.

Hinata la recibió —Soy Hinata…— dudó en decir su apellido—Hyuga.

—¿Quieres unirte a nosotras? —preguntó Tenten.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

Un profesor se acercó a Ino—¿Me podría usted decir, en donde está el señor Uzumaki?

Ino se puso nerviosa—bueno… él pescó un resfriado…

—Pero que sorpresa —dijo sarcástico— Pues avísele que si no se presenta la próxima semana a clases quedará reprobado, últimamente falta más de lo debido —dijo mientras se retiraba.

Tenten negó —estoy segura de que has mentido, seguro está perfectamente.

—Esta vez es cierto… Naruto… está muy indispuesto, créeme.

—Bueno, hace unos días lo vi con los chicos en la fiesta, no me sorprende que haya sido de esa noche.

—Hehehehe… si… es probable.

Hinata miró el nerviosismo de Ino —¿Estás bien?

—Oh si! Vamos chicas, vayamos a comer algo.

Hinata quedó pensativa —Naruto —soltó de repente llamando la atención de las chicas.

—¿Qué con él? ¿Quieres saber quién es? —preguntó Ino.

Hinata negó —No! No es eso… solo pensaba que "Naruto" es un nombre muy… poco peculiar eso es todo.

—Pues lo es… —dijo Ino pensativa —A mamá se le ocurrió mientras comía ramen cuando estaba embarazada de ambos… eso es lo que dice papá.

Hinata le miró sorprendida —¿Son gemelos?

Ino asintió —Si —dijo en tono resignado —desgraciadamente tuve que compartir el líquido miótico con ese tarado.

—Parece que se llevan bien —dijo Hinata sonriente.

—Espero que lo hayas dicho de broma, es realmente insoportable.

…

En otra parte, específicamente en casa, Naruto estornudó mientras era bañado por Minato.

—Espero que no vayas a resfriarte —comentó el padre preocupado.

Naruto se talló la nariz con su dedito.

—Lo dudo.

—Tu madre espera que mañana estés completamente normal, no le gusta que pierdas clases.

Naruto se encogió de hombros —No es como si yo quisiera, en todo caso es culpa de esa anciana.

Minato negó.

Afortunadamente, Naruto amaneció completamente normal al día siguiente.

Bajó las escaleras de manera perezosa, con su mochila al hombro y tomó asiento a lado de Ino en la mesa.

—Espero que ese estado se prolongue al menos hasta que comiencen las vacaciones—murmuró Kushina.

Naruto negó despreocupado —No esperes mucho madre, mañana podría volver a ser….

—¡Silencio! ¡No digas más! —gritó Kushina —¡Pero si hasta parece que lo deseas!

Naruto casi se atraganta, su madre siempre lo intimidaba con sus gritos.

Minato bebió de su café —Aún así… debemos hacer algo, esto podría afectarle el rendimiento escolar.

Ino carcajeó burlona— ¿Cuál rendimiento? Con o sin ese hechizo o maldición Naruto es un vago y siempre lo ha sido.

Naruto le miró mal, pero al instante pareció recordar algo importante y sonrió escabrosamente —Si, lo que digas, pero no olvides que hoy mismo le voy a dar una paliza a ese paliducho —dijo tronándose los dedos.

En aquel pueblo, todos sabían que si no deberías meterte con alguien, era con Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, pues él estaba en forma y practicaba todos los estilos de lucha desde los diez años y se podría considerar un prodigio en cualquier rama de lucha. También habían otros como él, así como Uchiha Sasuke, el único que podría considerarse a la altura del rubio.

Ino casi se atraganta con su jugo —N-no… no sé de quién hablas…

—¿A si? –dijo elevando una ceja.

Ino miró a su madre —¡Mamá! ¡Dile que no se meta en mi vida!

Kushin sonrió dulcemente a su hijo, quien tragó —¿Sabes la regla?

Naruto asintió —Lo probaré de manera que me demuestre que no la está tomando por su tonta.

Ino abrió la boca y miró a su padre —¡PAPA!

—Eres mi princesa, y tenemos que estar seguros de que no se está burlando.

Ino se levantó —Por ustedes es que ningún chico se me acerca! ¡USH! —Dijo en forma de berrinche mientras se dirigía a la salida. Naruto tomó un pan tostado y se levantó de prisa.

—¡Espérame!

Cuando subieron al autobús escolar, Ino se unió a Hinata y Tenten de inmediato y se sentó con ellas dejando a Naruto por su cuenta, aunque eso era totalmente normal, pues Kiba siempre le apartaba un lugar.

—Chicas! Hola! —dijo Ino.

—¡Naruto! ¡Por aquí! —gritó Kiba.

Naruto se acercó a su asiento sin dejar de mirar a Hinata, le sorprendió que ya hasta la bruja de su hermana hablara con ella.

—Hasta que te vemos… —murmuró Shikamaru con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto le miró —¿Me dices eso con los ojos cerrados?

—Así es tonto.

—No me digas que te develaste jugando la última partida —dijo burlón.

—Tch! Parece que ya se te olvidó que todos estamos castigados por lo el chistecito de la última vez —dijo Kiba. Los chicos asintieron.

Naruto sonrió —Oh, vamos chicos, no es para tanto.

…..

Desafortunadamente, Naruto no pudo encontrarse ninguna vez con Hinata, pues ese día, él había vuelto a ser un niño, por lo cual, con ayuda de los chicos, había logrado salir de la escuela y llegar a casa.

—No es posible! ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? —dijo Kushina mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Naruto se encontraba sentado en el sofá mientras mecía sus piecitos.

Kushina le miró —Deberías ponerte ya a buscar una solución a esto mocoso.

—Ni si quiera sé por dónde empezar o que hacer exactamente.

Kushina puso sus manos en la cintura —Eso es porque no te has molestado siquiera en hacerlo!

Minato colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a ellos —Está arreglado, les he dicho que estás muy enfermo y al parecer han accedido a enviarte la tarea con los chicos, pero además te enviarán un tutor. Para que te explique las clases.

Naruto sonrió —¿Significa que voy a poder levantarme más tarde?

Kushina carcajeó dando a escuchar su risa exorcizada.

—¿Eso crees?

Naruto tragó.

—Seas un niño o no, vas a ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa.

….

Las clases terminaron para dar entrada a las vacaciones de invierno. Pero esta vez, Naruto no logró salir para nada, Kushina sí que estaba siendo muy estricta en cuanto al castigo.

Naruto jugaba con la sopa mientras la miraba con aburrimiento.

A Kushina se le marcó la venita —De-ja-de-ju-gar-con-la-co-mi-da Naruto…

Al oír aquél tono, el rubio soltó la cuchara y se inclinó levemente —Una disculpa querida madre.

—No creas que por ser tan servicial vas a conseguir algo cariño —dijo Kushina muy dulcemente.

Ino miró inocentemente a su hermano —Por cierto, ¿Te enteraste de la fiesta que va a dar Kankuro, el hermano de Gaara? Habrá barra libre y también un concurso de shots.

Naruto abrió los ojos —¿Enserio?

Ino sonrió y recargó sus codos en la mesa colocando su quijada entre ellas —Lástima que no irás.

Naruto supo que lo había hecho a propósito —Eres malvada, aún sabiendo que yo…

—Pero alégrate! Al menos yo si voy a ir —miró su reloj y fingió apuro —Oh por dios! Ya casi se hace tarde, iré a arreglarme!

—¡NO TAN RÁPIDO! —dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de la mesa y luego miraba a su madre señalando a Ino —¿Has oído madre? ¿Vas a dejar que vaya?

—¿Porque no? Ino jamás me ha dado los problemas que tú me das, ella se lo tiene ganado, esta es también una prueba, si sabe comportarse en una fiesta así, ella sabe que seguirá contando con mi confianza.

Naruto boqueó. Ino sonrió —Adiós ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! —rió mientras subía a su habitación.

Naruto se talló la cara —No es justo.

—claro que si mi vida —Kushina se levantó de la mesa —Recoge la mesa y lavas los platos. Luego ve directo a tu cama y que no vuelva a repetirse lo del teléfono ¿Entendido?

Naruto asintió con pereza.

Cuando terminó, Naruto subió a su habitación y se asomó por la ventana, miró a los vecinos nuevos prender bengalas. La chica bonita tomaba fotografías de Hanabi jugando con una bengala.

Naruto sonrió —Vaya, le encanta sacar fotografías.

…..

Las vacaciones de invierno habían terminado, pero el castigo de Naruto no, por lo que seguí en las mismas condiciones. No había asistido a la primera semana de clases y pero no podía seguir así, tenía un permiso por un mes más ¿Pero después qué? Tendría que volver en algún momento.

Se encontraba en su forma real, estaba ejercitándose y levantaba pesas en su habitación. Finalmente las soltó. Quería hablar con alguno de los chicos estaba demasiado aburrido. Tomó el teléfono de casa y marcó a Shikamaru, pues su teléfono personal se lo había confiscado Kushina hasta quien sabe cuándo. Se quitó la camiseta quedando en jeans, su abdomen perfectamente marcado le hacía ser la tentación de cualquier chica, aunque a él no le había interesado salir con ninguna hasta ese momento. Simplemente no le nacía. Para su suerte Shikamaru fue el que contestó.

Habló mientras bajaba las escaleras —Shikamaru, amigo ¿qué tal tu día?

—"Normal viejo, no espera… aburrida"

—Lo sé, siento que voy a volverme loco en este lugar —dijo mientras pasa por la sala sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien, allí, caminó a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una bebida energizante —Ni siquiera haciendo algo de ejercicio se me pasa este maldito aburrimiento.

—"Bueno, todos estamos en las mismas, mamá no para de repetir el que hubiera pasado si todos hubiéramos acabado igual que tú"

—Pero oye, que no es tan malo sólo… —dejó de hablar cuando se encontró con la mirada nerviosa de aquella chica. Ella le miró el cuerpo descubierto y luego apartó la mirada. Él parpadeó, ella era más hermosa de lo que pensaba.

Ino entró de improviso y Naruto reaccionó escondiendo el teléfono tras él.

—Es esta! —dijo la rubia, Hinata se levantó de inmediato. E Ino se percató de la presencia de Naruto —¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —miró a ambos de reojo y se dio cuenta de la situación ¡Naruto estaba sonrojado! Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad —Naruto, ¿Si sabes que estás castigado y que no puedes salir de tu cuarto?

Naruto casi la fulmina con la mirada —Estaba por irme —siseó, miró a Hinata fugazmente y ella también, luego subió las escaleras con prisa.

—¿Estás bien HIna? Pareces algo… nerviosa.

—Ah! No! Yo… —tomó el cuaderno que Ino le ofrecía y se inclinó —Gracias! Te la devolveré mañana! Adiós! —salió rápidamente de ahí. Al cruzar la calle para ir a su casa se sentía observada. Apretó el cuaderno contra ella y caminó lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez en su habitación, se dejó caer en el suelo. Mientras se tomaba las mejillas —No se suponía que hubiera chicos así en este pueblo…. —negó —¡Qué vergüenza!

Naruto se desnudó y por primera vez decidió darse una ducha de agua fría. Tal fue su sorpresa, pues al mojarse con agua fría terminó transformado en un niño de nuevo.

Se sorprendió y algo asustado salió de allí.

—¡Madre! ¡Madre! —bajó las escaleras completamente desnudo.

Kushina venía llegando de las compras y miró al pequeños desnudo —¿Otra vez?

—Mamá! Yo estaba bien hace unos segundos y en cuanto me mojé con agua fría me transformé!

Kushina le miró sorprendida —¿Enserio? Pero… —miró a su hijo— Naruto, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ella dijo cuando te lanzó la maldición?

—No lo recuerdo.

Kushina suspiró.

Rato más tarde, Shikamaru se encontraba en la sala de la familia Uzumaki, los padres de Naruto y él le miraban.

—Si… ahora que lo recuerdo… ella dijo algo así como… "el agua fría será un conducto fácil…" ¡Si! Eso dijo.

Kushina suspiró y Minato quedó pensativo —No nos habíamos dado cuenta porque… hasta ahora solo lo habíamos bañado mientras era pequeño y lo hacíamos con agua caliente… por lo menos lo descubrimos a tiempo….

—Gracias Shikamaru —dijo Minato.

—Bueno, entonces… —dijo levantándose.

—Te quedarás a cenar —ordenó Kushina, Shikamaru no pudo refutar.

Ambos habían subido a la habitación de Naruto.

—Oye viejo, ¿Qué sucedió hace rato? ¿Te descubrieron?

Naruto (niño) sonrió —Ella estaba en la sala y no me había dado cuenta.

Shikamaru le miró confundido—¿Ella?

—La vecina… ella realmente es muy bonita.

—Lo oigo y no lo creo… ¿Ella si te gusta?

Fue el turno de Naruto mirarle confundido —¿A qué te refieres con "ella si te gusta"?

—¿No te habías dado cuenta? Hasta ahora no había reparado en ninguna chica y mira que muchas se te han… ya sabes.

Naruto pareció pensarlo —No me había dado cuenta pero… no lo sé, ella es como el dulce de edición limitada que no puedes dejar pasar…

—Vaya, si que hablas como un pequeño de cuatro años.

—¡Oye!

—Como sea, entonces la viste y te quedaste como idiota.

Naruto se recostó en su cama y miró el techo —De alguna manera…. Esa chica sin duda debe ser también una bruja.

Shikamaru le miró —¿Dices que es una bruja porque llamó tu atención?

Naruto asintió.

—Viejo, ni siquiera puedo tomarte en serio con esa apariencia.

Naruto torció la boca.

—Mírate, eres todo un bebé.

—Ya estuvo! —Naruto se levantó de un salto y se fue sobre Shikamaru.

Naruto miraba mal al tipo frente a él, ¿Qué hacía ese amargado en su casa?'

Minato entró a la sala y sonrió amable.

—Joven Uchiha.

—Sasuke esta ben.

Minato asintió.

—¡Papá! ¡¿Qué rayos hace este tipo aquí?!

—Naruto —reprendió Minato —Sasuke está aquí para ser tu tutor en lo que te recuperas…

Naruto le miró sorprendido —¿Es una broma? ¿Por qué él?

—Porque es el más apto y porque nos está haciendo este enorme favor.

—¡No puedo aceptarlo!

—Lamento la interrupción pero… señor Namikaze, a mi me parece que Naruto se ve perfectamente bien.

Minato rio nervioso —Ah… no… eso no es…

—¿Y quién dice que estoy enfer….? —Minato le cubrió la boca a su hijo.

Sasuke elevó la ceja.

—¡Naruto! Vas a hacer lo que tu madre y yo digamos o definitivamente te dejaremos solo en esto.

Sasuke tomó como muy extraño aquél comentario pero no dijo nada, no era como si fuera un entrometido, además le estaban pagando para ser tutor del dobe y no importaba lo demás.

Naruto no pudo decir más y aceptó de mala gana.

Sasuke se levantó y tomó su mochila —Bien, podemos empezar cuando diga.

—Naruto, lleva a Sasuke a tu habitación y espero que seas amable y pongas toda la atención posible ¿Quedó claro?

—Tch! —Naruto giró hacia las escaleras —Sígueme —dijo molesto.

Una vez dentro, Sasuke tomó asiento en la mesita y comenzó a sacar los libros —Hagamos esto lo más tratable posible que se pueda, no me gusta tener que respirar el mismo aire que tú.

Naruto se sentó igual en el suelo —Lo mismo digo. Espero que sepas hacer bien tu ttrabajo.

Durante la sesión, a Sasuke le sorprendió que Naruto comprendiera perfectamente todo sobre cálculos matemáticos y teoría, pero cuando se trataba de lo más básico en historia y español se le dificultaba.

Unos días después, Sasuke no podía evitar sentir curiosidad, sabía que algo extraño sucedía con esa familia algo estaba pasando, pues en algunas ocasiones de repente Minato le llamaba para cancelar las sesiones incluso a último minuto diciendo que Naruto estaba indispuesto, y durante las sesiones que tenía con él, Naruto miraba a todos lados de manera nerviosa, como si estuviera impaciente porque él ya se fuera, como si ocultara algo que de pronto él fuera a descubrir. Era extraña esa "enfermedad" del rubio, pues siempre que lo veía él se parecía muy sano, incluso estaba en perfecta forma física.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos mientras guardaba los libros en su mochila que no se fijó del vaso de agua que tenía cerca, terminó derramándolo en la mesa, tal fue el impacto que el agua se expandió con rapidez por toda la mesa, se sorprendió cuando Naruto, quien estaba frente a él reaccionó con rapidez y se hizo hacia atrás arrastrándose por el suelo para evitar mojarse, como si el agua fuera una especie de ácido.

—Lo siento… aunque creo que no era para tanto —dijo levantando el vaso.

—Está bien yo… lo limpiaré después —dijo levantándose algo perturbado, entonces se dio cuenta de lo humillante que podría ser para él el que Uchiha lo viera en aquella forma.

Sasuke se levantó llevó su mochila al hombro pero no se movió. Naruto le miró esperando a que se fuera ya.

—¿Acaso padeces una rara enfermedad terminal?

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido —¿No se supone que a Sasuke Uchiha no le importa lo que suceda con los demás?

—En algún momento fuimos… amigos. Solo tengo cierta… curiosidad.

Naruto sonrió —¿así que en algún momento si fui un amigo para ti?

—Yo… tenía mis motivo para hacer lo que hice… no fue la forma pero ene se entonces… creía que si lo era.

Sasuke dejó de mirar la puerta y caminó justo frente a él. Naruto estaba sorprendido.

—Siempre quise venir y pedirte disculpas, pero no pude hacerlo, soy demasiado orgulloso. Te las pido ahora Naruto. Aunque eso no significa que todo vaya a ser igual. Es lo único que pienso hacer —caminó a la puerta y antes de tomar el pomo volteó e verle de nuevo —Espero que mejores pronto, sea lo que sea que tengas.

Naruto suspiró en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

—Ya lo sabía… todo fue por esa maldita presión…. No tengo nada que perdonarte Teme…

…..

Sasuke hablaba por teléfono.

"Lo siento de nuevo, no es necesario que vengas hoy Sasuke"

—Entiendo… ¿Señor Namikaze?

"¿Si?"

—¿Hay algo que… pueda hacer por él?

Escuchó la voz animada de Minato "No te preocupes hijo, Naruto solo está pasando por algo complicado pero no es grave, créeme, yo te avisaré cuando puedas venir"

—Entiendo. Que tenga buen día.

"Igualmente Hijo"

Sasuke colgó y miró a Itachi recargado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Otra vez no irás?

—Al parecer él no se siente bien.

—¿Quieres ir a pescar?

—¿No deberías estar trabajando con papá?

—Oye, trabajo para él, no soy su maldito esclavo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros —Que más da.

….

Sasuke miraba el lago muy pensativo.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, por un momento creí que lo habías superado. Pero ya veo que no, siento no haberte protegido de mi padre.

—Eras menor de edad y tú tampoco tenías opciones.

—Pero Fugaku fue muy cruel al haberte ordenado que cortaras lazos con quien en ese entonces era tu mejor amigo. Eras solo un niño.

—Eso ya no importa.

—Importa si ahora Naruto puede necesitarte.

—No lo sé, hay algo verdaderamente extraño aquí.

—¿Extraño?

—Cada vez que voy a verlo… él parece completamente sano… aunque… siempre está como a la defensiva. Además no es solo cosa de él, sus padres están muy involucrados…

—Bueno, cualquier cosa que sea… que no te sorprenda, este pueblo está plagado de sucesos extraños.

—Esas son solo leyendas Itachi.

—Como digas.

Sasuke se levantó —será mejor que nos vayamos.

….

Rato después, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que Itachi tomaba una ruta conocida.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas? ve a visitarlo.

—El señor Minato me dijo…

—No importa, no vas como tutor, vas como amigo, anda y ve de una buena vez.

Sasuke suspiró de cansancio y abrió la puerta con pesadez. Caminó hacia el jardín y tocó la puerta.

Naruto, quien iba subiendo las escaleras, corrió a abrir olvidándose de su estado. Abrió los ojos en cuanto se topó con Sasuke, quién le miraba confundido. El pequeño retrocedió y corrió escaleras arriba a toda velocidad. Sasuke parpadeó y entró para seguirle, pero Minato le interceptó.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Qué sorpresa! —dijo Minato conduciéndolo a la puerta.

—Espere… ese niño… no sabía que tuvieran otro hijo… —dijo mirando a las escaleras.

—Oh! ¿en serio? Bueno… él no sale mucho creí que ya lo habías conocido, siento que haya salido corriendo él le teme a los extraños…

—Aunque… es muy parecido a…

—Si lo sé, todos lo dicen hehehehe… ¿A qué se debe la visita? —dijo mientras se retorcía las manos.

—Yo… en realidad vine a ver a Naruto…

—Ah… siento haberte preocupado… él no está dispuesto ahora… debe guardar cama…

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que tiene? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero…

—Descuida no es tan malo… es solo que sus defensas están muy bajas ¿Sabes? Un día amanece muy bien y otros está muy débil…

—Entiendo, entonces… me retiro…

—Salúdame a Itachi, sé que anda por aquí.

Sasuke asintió y se fue.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Itachi.

—Acaba de ocurrir algo extraño.

—¿Viste a Naruto?

—No sabía que los señores Uzumaki habían… tenido otro hijo.

Itachi le miró sorprendido.

—Espera… ¿Y dices que te acabas de enterar?

—Jamás lo había visto… es extraño… es exactamente igual a Naruto cuando tenía esa edad… cuatro años…

—Vaya… los señores Uzumaki si que no pierden el tiempo —dijo arrancando el auto.

…..

—Naruto, ¿Por qué abriste la puerta?

—No pensé que el teme vendría a verme…. Además… lo olvidé.

Minato se sentó en la cama a lado del pequeño.

—Hijo, ya sé que están peleados pero él realmente parecía preocupado.

—No puede saber nada.

—Sasuke podría resultar muy confiable.

—¡No! Es como si volviera a ser un mocoso debilucho en esta forma.

—Por fin comienzas a preocuparte por esto.

—En realidad no tengo prisa por arreglarlo, ni siquiera sé si esto tiene un arreglo. Está bien, molesté a esa bruja, solo obtuve lo que pedí —dijo haciendo un puchero.

Minato sonrió compresivo y abrazó a su hijo —Tranquilo, papá está aquí.

…..

…..

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Mamá! ¡Naruto tomó mi teléfono! —gritó Ino alterada.

Naruto (Mayor) bajó por las escaleras para defenderse —¡No es verdad!

Kushina le miró —¿Lo hiciste?

—¡Te lo juro mamá! ¡No lo hice!

Kushina miró a Ino —¿Estás segura que lo tomó?

—Estaba en un lugar distinto de donde lo dejé—dijo dudosa

—¡No puedes culparme sólo porque lo dejaste en un lugar que no recuerdas Ino!

Kushina volvió la vista a su hija —¿Tienes registrada una llamada que no hayas hecho?

—No… pero el pudo haberla borrado, estoy segura…

Kushina negó —Hija, si Naruto dice que no lo hizo…

—¡Pero si ya lo conoces!

—Hija, no hay pruebas y así no podemos señalar culpables, y si Naruto realmente lo hizo, pues solo no vuelvas a dejar tu teléfono mal puesto.

Ino boqueó pero no dijo nada más que soltar un berrinche —¡No es justo! —subió por las escaleras.

Naruto se recargó en el hombro de su madre con toda la confianza y chifló —Ino cada vez está más loca…

Kushina le lanzó una mirada matadora —Si descubro que lo hiciste te aumentaré seis meses más Naruto.

Naruto se alejó lentamente de su madre y se puso nervioso —No… no lo hice madre… de veras…

—Eso espero, ahora vamos, iremos al supermercado, tengo que comprar más cosas de lo normal y necesito que me ayudes a cargar.

—Claro madre hermosa —dijo saliendo tras ella.

.

.

.

Una vez en el supermercado, Kushina dirigía el carrito mientras miraba de un lado a otro en busca de productos. A su lado, Naruto (grande) miraba perezosamente a cualquier lugar.

Kushina se detuvo y este le miró —Naruto, ve al área de carnes y tráeme el filete para esta noche, te espero en la siguiente línea —dijo sin más y lo dejó allí.

Naruto llevó sus manos al los bolsillos de sus pantalones y chiflando levemente caminó con tranquilidad al área de carnes.

Se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos aún más al ver a la vecina bonita intentando desesperadamente agarrar un paquete de filetes que se encontraban en la parte alta del refrigerador, no pudo evitar ver que se veía tierna de puntillas y haciendo un esfuerzo con su mano. Sonrió sensualmente y caminó directo a ella.

Hinata trataba desesperadamente de alcanzarlo, estaba por darse por vencida cuando una mano tomó la carne que quería y por instinto ella volteó, se sorprendió de ver al vecino lindo sonreírle y ofrecerle la carne.

—¿Querías esta no? —dijo él.

Ella titubeó, más la tomó de inmediato y carraspeó —Eh… gracias —dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

—No fue nada, te vi en problemas y… —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tú eres… el hermano de Ino-chan?

—Si… —le ofreció la mano —Namikaze Naruto.

Ella la aceptó —Hyuga… Hinata.

—Hinata —repitió él con una sonrisa —Es un gusto, espero que podamos ser amigos.

—S-si… ¿Por qué no? —dijo ella algo nerviosa.

—¿Hinata?

Ambos voltearon a ver a la chica detrás de Hinata, al parecer era su hermana menor.

—Hanabi.

—¿Tienes la carne? —dijo algo cortante mientras miraba a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto carraspeó y Hinata le miró, él le sonrió coquetamente mientras tomaba unos filetes y se los mostraba —Nos vemos… —retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de mirarla y volteó para alejarse de prisa.

Hanabi se acercó a su hermana —Hinata ¿Por qué hablas con un desconocido? ¿Acaso no aprendiste la lección?

—Hanabi, él es el hermano de Ino-chan, además somos vecinos y en cuanto a lo que me pasó… —susurró —Sabes que nunca le dirigí la palabra a ese tipo—negó seria —No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar eso.

—Solo quiero que te andes con cuidado, finalmente este lugar es desconocido para nosotras —dijo dando la vuelta, Hinata suspiró.

.

Naruto buscaba a su madre entre la multitud hasta que la escuchó gritar —¡Naruto ven aquí! —Naruto suspiró en cuanto vio a su madre forcejear entre las señoras para obtener las verduras en oferta, se encaminó y se adentró entre la multitud hasta llegar al lugar, a su alrededor habían señoras bajitas en estatura que no alcanzaban lo mejor de lo mejor, Naruto sabía lo que tenía que hacer y sin ningún esfuerzo tomó lo que su madre, literalmente le gritaba que tomara ante las quejas de las señoras.

Naruto estaba acostumbrado a aquello, desde que había llegado a los quince años había crecido en estatura, y ahora era un joven alto y con un cuerpo bien formado debido a sus prácticas y ejercicio y su madre solía llevarlo en días de oferta para que pudiera obtener los mejores productos. Kushina también era bajita y necesitaba de su hijo.

—Con permiso señoras…

Naruto tomó los productos y salió como pudo, juraba que una señora le había pellizcado el trasero.

—Lo hiciste bien hijo —celebró su madre.

Naruto depositó todo en el carrito —Madre, estoy seguro de que una de esas señoras me tocó.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién lo hizo? —dijo molesta.

Naruto se encogió de hombros —No importa.

Ambos continuaron su camino.

A una buena distancia, Hana Hyuga sonrió —Como me gustaría tener un hijo como él.

Hanabi rodó los ojos y Hinata sonrió mientras negaba.

:

:

:

:

Naruto se apresuraba a responder los ejercicios ante la mirada curiosa de Sasuke.

—He terminado —dijo sin más.

Sasuke cerró el libro de cálculo y abrió otro más —Bien sigamos con Historia.

Naruto solo asintió, a Sasuke le sorprendió que no replicara nada más.

Naruto pareció pensar algo, luego soltó el lápiz y miró a Sasuke —Hay algo de lo que tengo curiosidad.

Sasuke le miró —¿Sobre qué?

—¿Tu padre sabe que estás haciendo esto? ¿Sabe ahora que estás en mi casa?

—Lo sabe.

Naruto elevó una ceja.

—No estás para saberlo pero hace tiempo que le dejé en claro a mi padre que si quiere que continuemos con una buena relación me va a dejar hacer lo que me venga en gana.

Naruto sonrió —Si, ese es el Sasuke que conozco, te detesto cuando eres un cobarde.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú puedes ser de todo menos un cobarde, sin embargo, cada vez que vengo es como si te mostraras temeroso.

Naruto frunció el ceño —No es tu asunto.

—Tampoco era tu asunto lo que acabo de decirte.

Naruto pareció pensarlo, Sasuke le miró tensar su mandíbula. Luego el rubio se levantó de la mesita y le dio la espalda.

—Han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros que no sé si debiera confiar en ti, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado pero… no deja de ser una desventaja para mí.

Sasuke frunció el ceño—Déjate de rodeos, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Naruto se acercó a él y le miró intimidante, aunque al moreno le dio igual.

—Te juro que si te burlas de mí o me llegas a traicionar…

—Sólo dilo dobe no tengo todo el tiempo para tus rodeos, en ese tiempo éramos niños, ahora no lo somos más.

Naruto miró a los lado, como asegurándose de que nadie los escuchara. Sasuke rodó los ojos, estaban solo en su habitación.

—¿Has escuchado sobre aquella bruja en el bosque?

—¿Es enserio? ¿Vas a hablarme sobre un tonto cuento?

—Los chicos y yo quisimos comprobarlo… fuimos a investigar y la encontramos Sasuke, ella es real.

—¿Estás burlándote de mí? Si no quieres decirme…

Naruto le calló —Esa bruja me lanzó un hechizo.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa —Creí que podría hacer que confiaras en mí, al principio intenté convencerme de que me daba igual lo que pensaras de mí, pero nunca pude olvidar que tú fuiste mi único amigo, cuando nadie más me soportaba y más por ser el hijo de Fugaku.

—Oye Sasuke! —dijo de repente, este detuvo su camino a la puerta y le miró tomar el vaso de agua. Se sorprendió cuando lo tiró sobre su cabeza. Una luz rápida brilló alrededor de su cuerpo y Sasuke retrocedió en cuanto vio a un pequeño rubio de unos cuatro años. Su ropa estaba justa a su tamaño.

Naruto maldijo al verse —Rayos! Era mi camisa favorita…. No debí ponérmela….

—¿Naruto?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eres tú?

Naruto rodó los ojos —Soy yo, mírate, pareces un tarado.

Aquello hizo que Sasuke recobrara la compostura y carraspeó, aún así, se acercó lentamente a la mesa y tomó asiento frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Fuiste tú quien me abrió la puerta aquella vez… —dijo él.

Naruto asintió y recargó sus bracitos en la mesita mientras ponía una cara de niño regañado.

—Insulté a la bruja y a cambio ella me lanzó un hechizo… ahora con el agua fría me transformo en un mocoso y lo peor de todo es que el agua no es el único conducto, en cualquier momento me podría pasar… es por eso que no puedo ir a la Universidad y tomar mis clases… con normalidad…

—Entonces… esa leyenda… o cuento… es…

—Es real, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji y yo estuvimos frente a ella.

—¿A ellos les pasó lo mismo?

Naruto negó —Solo yo —se encogió de hombros —Fui yo quien la insultó.

Sasuke negó —Esto es… es decir…

—Sasuke Uchiha está sin palabras.

—Cierra la boca ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Naruto estiró sus bracitos en la mesa y recostó su cabeza de un lado —No es como si fuera a pedirle disculpas a la vieja esa…

Sasuke negó —¿Se puede revertir?

—No lo sé… mamá dijo que tengo que buscar una forma por mi cuenta.

—¿Lo has intentado? —dijo serio.

—No — arrugó la carita—Además… como dice Shikamaru, es problemático.

—Naruto, esto es serio, no puedes vivir así.

Naruto se levantó y le miró molesto —Ya lo sé!, mamá no deja de repetirlo pero no pienso ir y disculparme con esa vieja.

Sasuke se sobó el puente de la nariz, ya se encontraba estresado, aún cuando él no tenía aquél problema, siempre había sido así. Cuando eran pequeños, Naruto siempre se metía en problemas y él siempre buscaba la forma de arreglarlo. Con Naruto era así, tenía esa costumbre del típico padre que tiene que sacar a su hijo de un problema.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Minato miró a ambos sorprendido.

—Se lo has contado —djio el rubio mayor.

Naruto asintió.

—Hijo, acaban de hablar de la Universidad, a partir de este semestre tienes que regresar.

El pequeño suspiró —Esta bien, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Minato miró a Sasuke —Sasuke ¿Crees que puedas apoyar a Naruto solo cuando sea necesario?

Sasuke asintió.

—No es necesario padre.

—Lo haré —Sasuke se levantó y tomó su mochila, se encaminó a la puerta y se detuvo frente a Minato.

—Tengo que pedirle una disculpa por el malentendido que he creado señor.

Minato le miró confundido —¿Malentendido?

—Verá… le dije a Itachi que usted y la señora Kushina habían tenido otro hijo…

Minato se apenó y Naruto le miró —¿Por qué dirías eso?

—¿Se te olvida que fuiste y abriste la puerta esa vez? Me dejaste confundido —dijo Sasuke.

Minato sonrió —Descuida Sasuke, ya me encargaré de eso.

Sasuke asintió.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mantenía la vista en su cuaderno, pero estaba nerviosa, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la mesa de Naruto y sus amigos y este no dejaba de mirarla.

—Oigan chicas, ¿que tal si nos reunimos en casa de Tenten esta tarde? —dijo Ino.

—Estupendo! —dijo Tenten.

Ambas miraron a Hinata y ella sonrió —¿Por qué no?

—¿Y qué haremos? —dijo Tenten

—Veremos algo interesante —dijo Ino con una sonrisa maligna.

—¿Qué será? —dijo Hinata.

—Ustedes ya lo verán.

¡Hey Naruto! ¡Piensa rápido!

Se escuchó a un chico gritar.

Las chicas voltearon a ver instintivamente y un chico fornido le lanzó un balón a Naruto. Este se levantó rápidamente y la atrapó en el aire con gran agilidad para luego lanzarla de regreso con más fuerza. Los chicos comenzaron a gritar y silbar.

¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO!

Ino rodó los ojos y volteó la vista a las chicas —No le tomes importancia Hina, siempre pasan este tipo de cosas, Naruto es muy sociable, se lleva con todo el mundo…

Hinata solo sonrió y una vez más, conectó miradas con él.

Naruto le sonrió mientras Kiba le pasaba un brazo por el cuello y se recargaba en él.

:

:

—Oh por dios ¿te gusta Naruto? —dijo Tenten de inmediato, pues se había dado cuenta de la mirada de ambos.

Hinata enrojeció —¡No! ¿Qué dices?

—Vi como se miraban.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Te gusta mi hermano? —dijo Ino muy seria.

Hinata negó —No… ah…

—Vamos, no importa si es mi hermano, quedará entre nosotras.

—Solo me parece… lindo… chicas no piensen mal.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —gritaron las dos y Hinata solo pudo esconderse tras su libreta.

:

:

:

:

—Parece que esta semana la libraste Naruto —dijo Kiba despreocupado.

Naruto asintió — Así es, estuvo cerca…

Se encontraban en el dojo, habían terminado de entrenar Judo y ahora descansaban en el suelo.

Shikamaru bebió de su agua —¿Ya pensaste que vas a hacer?

—No.

—Naruto.

—No quiero pensar en eso ¿Está bien?

Kiba se acercó má a Naruto y le mirócon picardía —¿Te imaginas que estás con Hinata Hyuga y de repente… ¡ZAZ! Ya la tienes chiquita? ¿Qué pensará?

Naruto se incorporó de inmediato y comenzó a pensar, llevó sus manos a los cabellos para jalar de ellos

—¡No! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer?

—¿Por fin lo has comprendido? —dijo Shikamaru.

—Chicos tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo… —dijo Chouji.

:

:

:

:

—¿Cómo vas en el Hospital? —preguntó Hana.

Hiashi se masajeó los hombros —El ambiente es bastante tranquilo, me pagan bien, no me equivoqué en venir aquí. Incluso el vecindario es bueno.

Hana asintió —Yo tampoco me arrepiento de haber venido aquí, fue una buena decisión.

Hiashi besó la mano de su mujer que antes estaba sobre su hombro —Me alegra saber que tú y nuestras hijas están bien aquí.

Hana asintió —Además tengo una nueva amiga.

—¿Una amiga?

Hana asintió —Kushina Uzumaki es una mujer encantadora, hemos hablado algunas veces en el jardín y… nos ha invitado a cenar esta noche, con motivo del cumpleaños de su esposo.

—Mi amor…

—Ya sé que puedes estar cansado, pero vamos, tenemos que hacer amistades aquí ¿No?

—Esta bien mujer, esta bien —dijo mientras le daba un casto beso.

—¡Hemos llegado! —se escuchó en la entrada. Hinata entró junto con Hanabi.

—¡Estás aquí padre! —dijo ella y fue a abrazarlo.

—Que bueno que llegan, almorzaremos en unos momentos —dijo Hana.

Hanabi subió escaleras arriba seguida de Hinata.

Hiashi escuchó un ruido provenir del jardín y observó como el vecino corría tras un pequeño rubio completamente desnudo con una manguera en la mano.

—¡Es suficiente! Arruinarás el jardín! —alcanzó a escuchar y sonrió levemente mientras negaba.

Arriba en su habitación, Hinata no paraba de reír ante la escena

—Es tan tierno… —murmuró.

:

:

:

:

Kushina salió de la casa y puso sus manos en la cintura —¡Es suficiente mocoso! ¡Entra ya!

Naruto no dudó en entrar a toda prisa al lugar.

:

:

:

:

Itachi miró el bosque a su alrededor —¿Se puede saber que hacemos exactamente aquí Sasuke?

Sasuke miró inquisitivamente a su alrededor —Nada… solo… pienso que podemos encontrar algo… fuera de lo común —dijo mientras se dirigía al río.

—¿Estás drogado? —dijo Itachi.

—No Itachi, no estoy drogado, solo dime si vea algo raro.

—¿Qué te pasa de repente?

Sasuke le miró —He decidido que… voy a indagar un poco más sobre las leyendas del pueblo.

Itachi sonrió —Si Fugku te escuchara…

—Si Fugaku me escuchara, le diría que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.

Itachi carcageó —Bien mocoso, vamos a hacer esta pequeña excursión.

Sasuke caminó a él y le mostró una cámara —Toma, quiero que tomes fotografías ¿Está bien?

—Bien… —dijo Itachi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Kushina, algo nerviosa debido a que quería que la cena fuera perfecta, se paró al pie de las escaleras con las manos en la cintura y llamó a sus hijos —¡Naruto! ¡Ino! ¡Bajen ya!

Ambos adolescentes aparecieron al pie de las escaleras bien arreglados, Naruto vestía de forma casual mientras que Ino llevaba un bonito vestido veraniego.

Kushina sonrió al quedar satisfecha con lo presentables que se veían.

—Es el cumpleaños de su padre, no hace falta decirles que no quiero estupideces ¿Verdad?

Ambos tragaron en seco y asintieron levemente.

—Vamos, los invitados no tardan en llegar.

Justo en aquel momento el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de sus amigos más conocidos. Los Inozuka, Nara y Akimichi.

—¡MINATOOOO! ¡LOS INVITADOS ESPERAAAANN! —Gritó Kushina.

Naruto se acercó a su madre mientras le miraba dulcemente —¿Madre? Supongo que puedo conversar con mis amigos ¿Verdad?

Kushina sonrió "dulcemente" y presionó una de las mejillas de su hijo —Supones bien mi querido hijo pero ya sabes, nada de pendejadas en el cumpleaños de tu padre ¿Entendido? —dijo dulcemente.

—Claro madre ¿Por quién me tomas? —dijo en tono ofendido.

Naruto se dirigió con los chicos a la terraza e Ino decidió esperar a Hinata. Minato se reunió con los adultos en la puerta cuando esta volvió a sonar y la familia Hyuga apareció tras ella. De inmediato, Kushina arrastró a Hana sus brazos de manera efusiva sorprendiendo a las hermanas y padre Hyuga se sorprendieran por la forma tan cariñosa en que Kushina Uzumaki. Después de aquello, la pelirroja saludó a Hiashi y abrazó a las chicas.

Luego de las presentaciones todos se dirigieron a la sala en espera de que la cena quedara lista.

Ino había arrastrado a Hinata y Hanabi a la terraza con los chicos, Hanabi no hablaba mucho pero Kiba era el único que lo notaba y se esforzaba en querer hacerla hablar. Lo cual no había funcionado mucho, ella parecía estar a la defensiva con todos ellos y les miraba con desconfianza, incluso lo hacía más con Naruto, quien parecía querer llamar la atención de Hinata con cualquier comentario.

Durante la cena, Hiashi, quien había congeniado rápidamente con Minato, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi y Kei Inozuka no dudó en preguntar por algo que había notado desde su llegada.

—¿Y su pequeño?

Minato comenzó a toser y Kushina rió nerviosa, los demás se miraron, Hinata observó como Naruto tosía igual.

—Bueno él…. Está en casa de su abuela… se quedará unos días con ella —rió Kushina algo nerviosa.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada.

:

:

:

La cena había ocurrido sin más complicaciones y durante las siguientes semanas, las miradas silenciosas entre Naruto Y Hinata se había vuelto una especie de ritual entre ellos que no resultaba molesto, pero que ya era muy obvio para sus amigos.

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación revisando las fotografías tomadas en el bosque pero no había captado nada fuera de lo normal. El siguiente paso ahora era revisar a fondo cada una de las leyendas y cuentos en el pueblo.

Más tarde, cuando fue a casa de Naruto. Este le contó el plan que tenía sobre aquella investigación y Naruto había puesto una expresión de confusión.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo averiguar si esto me ayudaría?—dijo un Naruto de cuatro años.

Sasuke le miró con seriedad —Después de ver cómo te encuentras y debido a que… es evidente que hay algo extraño con este pueblo, siempre hay una solución a una maldición solo debemos buscar cuál es y es posible que la respuesta esté en este mismo lugar y los secretos que evidentemente hay aquí.

—No lo sé teme… simplemente no me apetece meterme en más problemas… —dijo con desgana.

—¿Acaso te estás viendo? —dijo incrédulo por la actitud del pequeño rubio

—No es tan malo… —murmuró.

—Estamos hablando de que prácticamente no podrás tener una vida normal.

—Eso no lo sabemos hasta que lo intente —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No lo has hecho desde entonces? ¿Ha sido fácil?

Naruto frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido. Sasuke tenía razón, como de costumbre. Era verdad que su vida se había complicado; incluso sus clases en la Universidad por no decir que también su intento de acercarse a Hinata se había visto afectado.

—No lo sé… tal vez tengas razón.

—Naruto, no puedo ayudarte si no lo haces tú primero —habló con seriedad.

—Está bien teme, dime que haremos primero.

—Lo que dije, no perdemos nada con dar un vistazo al museo, así que iremos.

Naruto asintió —le avisaré a los chicos.

Sasuke asintió de vuelta y tomó su mochila —Es hora de irme, te enviaré un mensaje.

Naruto saltó de la cama —Está bien.

:

:

:

:

Llevaba ya dos días siendo un niño, Naruto comenzaba a desesperarse, no había podido acercarse a su linda vecina, quería que fueran a dar una vuelta por la plaza o llevarla al bosque para que pudiera tomar algunas fotos ahí y quién sabe, robarle un beso de aquellos finos y apetecibles labios que se le antojaban siempre que tenía esos sueños…. no tan decentes con la inocente y linda vecina. Lo único que podía hacer, era observarla por la ventana.

Hinata le gustaba muchísimo.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo y abrazaba sus pequeñas rodillas.

El sonido de murmullos provenientes de afuera le hizo levantarse nuevamente y asomarse por la ventana. Observó a Hinata salir con su bolso en el que sabía, llevaba dentro su cámara; lo que indicaba que saldría dar una vuelta. Pareció pensar algo y luego sonrió. Se colocó sus pequeños tenis y abrió la puerta sigilosamente. Caminó por el pasillo y se ocultó esperando escuchar las voces de sus padres. Ino estaba en su habitación hablando por teléfono, Minato estaba en la sala enfrascado de lleno en su periódico y Kushina se encontraba en la cocina.

Con pasos sigilosos, bajó las escaleras y pegó carrera fuera de la casa luego de haber abierto la puerta con tanta delicadeza y cerrado de igual forma.

Corrió por las calles sin importar que pudieran verlo y para su suerte, no había mucha gente transitando por el lugar. Se detuvo y caminó con sigilo tras de la peliazul mientras esta miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa y tomaba una que otra fotografía.

Iba tan embobado con ella que no se fijó y tropezó con una piedra, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo y se quejara en el momento.

De pronto tuvo ganas de llorar, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojitos azules pero su orgullo le impedía que se soltara a llorar como un bebé y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Hinata estaba frente a él mirándole preocupada mientras le ponía de pie y lo tentaba por todas partes de su cuerpecito asegurándose que no estuviera herido o algo peor.

Naruto la miró asustado por aquella repentina cercanía y el hecho de que estaba tocándolo.

—¿Estás bien pequeño? —preguntó preocupada.

Naruto asintió lentamente mientras se perdía en los ojos de Hinata. De pronto le sonrió y notó como ella se sonrojaba.

Para ella, aquel pequeño se veía adorable, y cuando le sonrió, la manera en que sus mejillas algo sucias se inflaron le dio una imagen aún más tierna. No pudo evitar llevar sus manos a las mejillas de este y presionarlas sin llegar a lastimarlo.

—¿En dónde están tus padres? —preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de un familiar.

—Salí a jugar y me perdí —dijo Naruto sin más y habiendo retomado la compostura.

Hinata pareció sorprenderse y tuvo el impulso de envolver sus manitas entre las suyas —dime pequeño ¿Sabes algún número? O…

Naruto negó —Quiero un helado…. —dijo poniendo una cara de borreguito.

Hinata boqueó pero por alguna razón, no podía negarle nada al pequeño así que terminó por aceptar mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa —Cla… claro pequeño…

Hinata le tomó de la mano y lo llevó a una pequeña heladería, pensaba que tal vez el niño recordaría algo, porque debido al miedo de sentirse perdido podría haberle hecho olvidar.

Naruto comió su helado tranquilamente mientras mecía su piecitos en aquella banca ante la mirada tierna de Hinata. Una vez terminado el helado, Hinata intentó hacerle hablar pero el pequeño solo evadió el tema.

—Dime pequeño ¿Has recor…?

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo funciona? —dijo mientras apuntaba al objeto con su dedito.

—Ah… es una cámara —Hinata sonrió mientras se levantaba y se colocaba de cuclillas frente al pequeño rubio y a un poco distancia. Tomó su cámara y luego de enfocarlo, le tomó una fotografía.

Ella le mostró la fotografía en aquella cámara digital y provocó una sonrisa en el pequeño.

—¿Qué hacías? —preguntó el pequeño.

—Bueno… yo tomaba fotografías.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Me gustaría pero… tus padres deben estar preocupados.

—Mis padres saben que vine a jugar, puedo irme a casa después… —Naruto había pensado muy bien en cómo decir las cosas.

Hinata le miró sorprendida —¿Enserio?

El pequeño asintió.

Hinata intentaba procesar aquello, después de todo aquél pequeño tenía una forma de hablar bastante buena y parecía enserio inteligente —Bueno… pero será solo un rato ¿Está bien? luego te acompañaré a tu casa.

—No será necesario, yo puedo llegar solito.

Hinata quedó nuevamente sorprendida por aquello y decidió confiar en el pequeño.

—Bien… —le sonrió —entonces vamos.

Durante aquella tarde, Hinata la había pasado muy bien, el pequeño era divertido y curioso, solía hacerle una serie de preguntas que solo alguien de mayor edad podría hacer pero aquello dejaba de importarle, pues el pequeño le agradaba bastante.

Por cierto —¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó ella.

—Na… Natsu… si… ese es mi nombre.

Hinata sonrió —Que bonito nombre —se señaló así misma —Bueno, mi nombre es Hinata ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

El pequeño negó —Vivo cerca ¡Adiós! —dijo mientras salía corriendo.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de decir más y sólo lo observó alejarse con cierta preocupación, suponía que en un pueblo pequeño como aquél, era normal que los niños anduvieran afuera sin miedo a perderse o a que fueran robados.

Caminó de vuelta a su casa mientras pensaba en un chico en especial que la miraba con tanto interés pero que por alguna razón, nunca se acercaba a ella. No es que estuviera esperando que la invitara a salir, ella debía centrarse en sus estudios y nada más pero…

El realmente le gustaba.

Soltó un suspiro, estaba atardeciendo y debía apresurarse.

:

Mientras caminaba, Naruto tenía la sensación de ser observado, se detuvo y miró entre los árboles, observó a un cuervo entre las ramas que estaba seguro, le miraba directamente. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y emprendió su camino de regreso a su casa.

:

:

:

:

—Entonces ¿Dices que eso ayudará? —dijo Shikamaru.

—No lo sé viejo ¿Y si terminamos malditos igual? —comentó Kiba.

—No lo creo, solo debemos ser cuidadosos —comentó Sasuke.

Naruto ahora era normal (de acuerdo a su edad) —Vamos a hacerlo, además, he hablado con mamá y solo así me dejará salir.

Los chicos suspiraron y terminaron por aceptar ir al museo.

—Bien, cualquier cosa inusual o que les parezca extraña tomemos fotografías e investiguemos —dijo Sasuke —He programado un visita guiada con un experto en el museo de aquí.

—Te veo y no lo creo, sabía que no eras tan mamón Sasuke —dijo Kiba.

Naruto se carcajeó —Sasuke no es mamón, es solo que las relaciones sociales no son lo suyo.

Al pelinegro se le marcó una venita —Sigan de habladores y no les ayudaré más.

—Vamos chicos, hagamos que este tonto —dijo refiriéndose a Naruto —Salga de esto de una buena vez.

—Chicos, se me acabaron las papitas, vayámonos ya para que compre más —fue lo único que dijo Chouji.

Durante los siguientes días, Naruto (pequeño) se escapaba para ver a Hinata y verla tomar fotografías en ciertos lugares mientras que su yo mayor aún no lograba conseguir algo más que una amistad. Por alguna razón, cuando esta cerca de ella, la sensación de hormigueo que sentía cuando estaba por transformarse en un niño aparecía siempre que estaba con ella.

Definitivamente si la bruja o hechicera o lo que fuera la vieja esa quería castigarlo, lo estaba haciendo.

:

:

:

Los chicos caminaban por los pasillos del museo, Sasuke había hablado con Kushina y Minato sobre lo que tenía planeado, por lo que Naruto podría salir de casa solo para buscar una cura a su maldición.

El rubio vestía ropa deportiva y los chicos vestían informal, por lo que Naruto llamaba la atención ahí.

Mientras caminaba tras los chicos, un cuadro llamó su atención y se detuvo a mirarlo mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

En el cuadro se observaba a una mujer vestida de blanco con una corona de flores mientras que en su hombro izquierdo descansaba un cuervo negro, los ojos de la chica eran parecidos a los de Hinata, eran claros y sus cabellos largos ondulados eran grises.

Se perdió unos momentos en aquél cuadro mientras escuchaba el grito desgarrador de una mujer que parecía meterlo en un trance hasta que una voz familiar llamó lo sacó de aquél hipnotismo.

—¿Naruto?

El rubio parpadeó y miró en dirección de la chica, miró a Hinata como si fuera la primera vez que la veía e inmediatamente después la reconoció.

—Hola… —dijo aún confundido.

Hinata miró la pintura y luego a él —¿Estás bien?

Naruto le sonrió —Si… ¿Visitando el museo?

Hinata sonrió —Si… he traído a Hanabi para un trabajo de la escuela.

—Yo… los chicos me trajeron —dijo señalando hacia donde se encontraban anotando cosas de un hombre que les hablaba sobre una estatua frente a ellos.

—¿Entonces no te interesaba venir? —dijo ella algo divertida.

—Seré sincero, el arte no es lo mío… —dijo despreocupadamente.

Hinata sonrió aún más, ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber que más decir hasta que la voz de Hanabi le hizo alejarse a ella —Yo… me iré ahora… adiós… —dijo ella mientras se alejaba.

Naruto mordió su labio y corrió con los chicos —Chicos…

Ellos le miraron y Sasuke habló —¿Encontrase algo?

Él negó —Chicos tengo que salir de aquí.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Vas a transformarte de nuevo? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Salgamos ya, tengo algo que decirles —dijo Naruto apresurado.

Los chicos no dudaron en seguirlo hasta el auto, una vez adentro, Naruto se transformó en un niño. Los chicos le observaron y Sasuke tomó la palabra —¿Qué sucedió?

—Yo… descubrí que… Hinata… cuando estoy cerca de Hinata siendo un adolescente de inmediato me transformo en un niño… justo como ahora y las otras veces…

Sasuke frunció el ceño —¿Hinata? ¿Quién es Hinata?

—Espera —habló Shikamaru —¿Hinata estuvo aquí?

Naruto asintió —Ella está en el museo, nos encontramos hace unos momentos y luego yo… sentí que esto pasaría.

—¿Lo has comprobado? —dijo el Nara.

—Hinata… por alguna razón me provoca este estado ¡Rayos! Esa vieja sí que me la fastidió!

—¿Hablas de la vecina buena que te gusta? —habló Kiba.

—¿Hay una chica que te gusta? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¡Si! —Dijo el pequeño rubio desesperado —Y justamente ella me causa esto… quiero acercarme a ella y no puedo! Ella me gusta pero me causa esto!

Shikamaru miró a un sorprendido Sasuke —Es una chica que se mudó frente a la casa de Naruto hace unos meses —explicó —y para variar también estudia en la misma Universidad así que prácticamente la ve todos los días, lo que hace que le guste más.

Naruto se hizo bolita aún más en el asiento trasero del auto mientras tenía a Kiba y Chouji a cada lado burlándose de él. Shikamaru suspiró mientras Sasuke trataba de pensar en algo.

—Bueno, solo tienes que evitarla, nosotros te ayudaremos a hacerlo —Dijo el pelinegro sin más.

Naruto levantó la vista —¿Estás loco? ¿Qué parte de que esa chica es mi chica ideal no entiendes teme? ¿Acaso no ves como estoy?

Sasuke rodó los ojos —En primer lugar, lo que veo es a un niño llorón y en segundo, no te estoy diciendo que la dejes para siempre, simplemente que entiendas que ahora en tu situación no puedes pensar en romances Naruto.

Naruto puso una cara enfurruñada y luego desvió la mirada con molestia, Sasuke tenía razón.

:

:

:

:

Sai se encontraba en una parte del bosque, un campo en especial lleno de flores Camelia que inusualmente crecían allí, era extraño pero ahí estaban, llenas de vida. Le gustaba mucho pintar paisajes y ese día había decidido pintar aquello. Tomó un lienzo, sus pinturas y algunas brochas para llevar a cabo aquello que tanto le gustaba. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, y dándose cuenta que el atardecer aparecía; decidió dejarlo por el momento y comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

Mientras caminaba de regreso, sintió un piquete en el cuello pero lo ignoró atribuyéndolo a un piquete de mosquito y continuó con su camino. Tras él, una pequeña luz flotante parecía no perderlo de vista.

:

:

:

Sakura Haruno era una chica que no convivía con nadie, la razón:

Vivía a las afueras del pueblo en una pequeña cabaña en el bosque con su padre enfermo. No era como si tuvieran dinero para las medicinas del señor Haruno, así que ella, habiendo aprendido de su abuela (por parte de su padre) sobre las plantas medicinales, ella acostumbraba adentrarse en algunos lugares del bosque para buscar plantas curativas que le ayudaban a su padre, quien parecía mejorar.

Debido a eso, ella era vista como una chica rara e incluso era llamada bruja por la mayoría de los adolescentes en el lugar. Se creaban rumores sobre la forma en que vivía y que era peligrosa y agresiva, pero solo era su personalidad fuerte y temeraria. Solo eso.

Ella nunca había asistido a la escuela en el pueblo, pero su padre tenía muchos libros y le había enseñado todo lo que había podido; de ahí que la llamaran loca e ignorante e incluso salvaje.

Sakura podía jurar que en el bosque que solía visitar sucedían cosas extrañas, pero como nunca había llegado a ser lastimada o perjudicada de alguna forma, no le tomaba tanta importancia a esas cosas inusuales, además de que su padre le decía que no se involucrara con nada y que no tratara de investigar de más sobre cualquier cosa que ella ignorara.

Entró al interior de aquella cabaña con unos troncos secos y los colocó en la chimenea para avivar la llama que parecía querer extinguirse. Caminó a la mesita y tomó una manzana de la canastita. Luego caminó hacia su padre, quien se encontraba dormido y lo arropó mejor, tomó un libro y se sentó en un sillón de cuero que ya estaba viejo pero que seguía siendo cómodo y su lugar favorito para leer.

Mordió de su manzana y retomó su lectura. Un ruido la hizo voltear la mirada a la ventana y observar a un cuervo mirándola desde el árbol de afuera.

Decidió ignorar aquello y centrar la vista en su libro de historia avanzada.

:

:

:

Tenten recargó su rostro en la mano para observar a su amiga Ino, la rubia se había estado viendo a escondidas con Sai por temor a que el Neandertal de su hermano le hiciera algo. A ella le gustaba Sai, él siempre era complaciente con ella y siempre le daba la razón a todo lo que ella dijera aún si aquello resultara ridículo. Sai era el chico que ella necesitaba, era perfecto y no quería que saliera huyendo por su tonto hermano. Gracias a Dios, ella había logrado que estos no se encontraran y la condición de Naruto siempre era un obstáculo para que él fuera a hacerle "preguntas" a Sai.

Ahora ella se encontraba preocupada por el rumbo que tomaban las cosas, pues aún no eran novios, solo habían estado saliendo para conocerse y después, con toda seguridad llegar a más, pero Sai aún no deba el paso y eso la hacía dudar.

Hinata la miró preocupada, desde que la había conocido Ino siempre era la más prendida y la de las ideas locas y verla así le resultaba… extraño por así decirlo.

—Vamos amiga, es mejor si se toman un poco más de tiempo para conocerse, es mejor si las cosas no van tan de prisa ¿No crees? —dijo Tenten.

—¿Y si no le está gustando como soy? ¿O si teme que Naruto lo golpee? Porque vamos, ese tonto no ha hecho más que ahuyentarme a los chicos desde que tengo memoria y no sé qué pensar.

—Tenten tiene razón… además… no creo que Naruto lo haga con mala intención….

Ino suspiró —Y no lo hace… es… como que él quiere asegurarse de que no elija a un cobarde y un falso que solo quiere burlarse de mí y que termine lastimándome. Incluso él mismo lo ha dicho pero finalmente resulta fastidioso y odioso.

Hinata sonrió —Es un buen hermano.

Ino sonrió —Escucha Hina, si te gusta enserio ¿Porqué no das tú el primer paso?

La peliazul se sonrojó —Ya les dije que solo somos… amigos… no… hay nada más, además él no parece tan interesado, es decir, siento que siempre está huyendo de mí porque cuando comenzamos a hablar de pronto es como si tuviera prisa y… —cortó en cuanto se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho y solo carraspeó.

Las chicas le miraron con burla

—Vamos Hina, esto tiene una explicación, Naruto jamás ha entablado una relación con ninguna chica y mira que muchas lo buscan y quieren atraparlo. Jamás lo había visto mirar a una chica como te mira a ti; él nunca le había prestado atención a las chicas, es decir, a él solo le interesaban los deportes y las competencias y por eso es uno de los mejores en el pueblo pero contigo me ha sorprendido, debes observarlo mejor cuando están juntos porque la vergüenza y la timidez nunca han sido de él y contigo así es. Si crees que huye de ti entonces es porque lo pones nervioso y eso es algo nuevo para él y le asusta.

—Yo… no sé que decir.

—No digas nada hermosa, ustedes si que tienen tiempo para conocerse.

Hinata le miró —¿Por qué crees que tú y Sai no?

Ino carraspeó —Ok, chicas yo… siempre he pensado en mi futuro y lo que haré una vez me gradúe y yo… quiero trabajar en el hospital de aquí y casarme cuanto antes… quiero tener pronto una familia.

Hinata le miró sorprendida y Tenten boqueó —Vaya… que segura… eso es admirable de tu parte, no cualquiera de vaya a recién graduarse quiere pronto ese tipo de responsabilidades.

—Pues es lo que yo quiero…. —dijo tranquilamente.

—Entonces con más rezón deberías esperar a que sea él quien dé el primer paso ¿No crees? —dijo Hinata.

Ino pareció pensarlo y luego las miró más tranquila —Tienen razón, es solo que… quiero saber ya que es lo que él piensa, ya me ha dicho que no piensa irse de aquí, que planea conseguir un trabajo y dedicarse a la pintura… —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ambos han tenido esta conversación? —preguntó Tenten. Ino asintió.

—Eso es bueno, estas cosas no se hablan con cualquier persona, están avanzando Ino —dijo Hinata.

—¿Así lo creen? Espero que si —dijo sonriente.

Tenten suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana de aquella cafetería —Yo también espero encontrar a alguien que me mire como lo más hermoso que hay aquí.

—Eres hermosa Tenten, por supuesto que llegará —dijo Hinata.

La morena se sonrojó, casi nunca se expresaban así de ella a excepción de Ino.

:

:

:

HOSPITAL KONOHA

—Doctor Hyuga, tenemos un paciente con síntomas de fiebre alta que no ha podido controlarse —habló una enfermera con prisa.

Hiashi apartó la vista de los papeles y se dirigió a la enfermera —¿Encontraron algo que lo haya causado?

—No… es probable que se trate de la picadura de algún insecto, sus padres dicen que llegó cansado del bosque y que más tarde comenzó la fiebre.

—¿Lo han revisado? —dijo mientras ingresaba a la habitación y comenzaba a examinarlo.

—Si, pero no encontramos nada.

—¿Tienen registros de lo último que comió o bebió?

—si, y no parece malo, sus padres comieron lo mismo.

—¿Análisis? —dijo mientras revisaba su cuero cabelludo con unos guantes de látex sin encontrar nada.

—Si, pero está completamente sano Doctor.

Hiashi bajó por su cuello y fue ahí que logró visualizar un puntito rojo, tomó una lupa y lo observó mejor.

—Tomemos muestras de aquí —dijo señalando el lugar.

La enfermera asintió y las pruebas comenzaron.

Los resultados arrojaron un componente parecido a la saliva de un humano pero con mezcla de ADN desconocido, no era algo que hubiera visto antes en un animal o ser vivo. Aún así, Hiashi logró encontrar algo que neutralizara la fiebre del chico.

—El paciente llamado Sai ingresó a observación con síntomas inusuales pero ha sido establecido con éxito.

Hiashi escribió su reporte mientras le daba vueltas a la muestra que había obtenido. Sin duda, en cuanto el chico se recuperara, le diría como había recibido tal ataque. Podría tratarse de un insecto que estaba suelto en el pueblo y podría ser perjudicial para los habitantes. Todo dependía de la evolución del chico que esperaba, fuera positiva.

Tendría que prohibirles a sus hijas entrar al bosque.

:

:

:

Los chicos se encontraban en el dojo de la Universidad, Naruto practicaba Judo con Sasuke y Kiba.

—Vamos Kiba, ¿eso es todo? —dijo Naruto.

—Cierra la boca Naruto! —Kiba se tiró en el suelo mientras jadeaba —Si! Eso es todo! Tampoco voy a dejar que me quiebres los huesos.

Naruto rodó los ojos —Ya esta bien, ni Sasuke chilla tanto.

—El que chilla eres tú —dijo el pelinegro mientras se posicionaba frente a él —Cuando quieras.

Naruto sonrió con malicia —Tú te lo buscaste.

:

Las chicas revisaban sus notas en una de las mesas del patio cuando se escuchó el grito de uno de los chicos —¡Uzumaki y Uchiha se están enfrentando!

Las chicas se miraron y no dudaron en correr a ver lo que pasaba.

Cuando llegaron, fueron testigos del gran enfrentamiento entre ellos. Ninguno podía derribar al otro, como siempre, no habría un vencedor.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, todos comenzaron a animarlos, parecían satisfechos por el espectáculo aún si no había un vencedor, siempre era así con ellos dos.

Sin querer, Naruto conectó su mirada con Hinata y esta le sonrió de vuelta, inconscientemente se acercaba a ella hasta que Kiba se interpuso antes de que llegara a Hinata descolocando a ambos.

—¡Naruto! Hombre que debemos ir a las duchas!

Una vez lejos, Naruto suspiró —Hombre, me has salvado.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? Quedamos que no te acercarías por ahora —regañó Sasuke.

—Viejo, a ti parece que no se te pegan las cosas ¿No? —dijo Shikamaru.

—No me di cuenta, es como si Hinata me hipnotizara cin su mirada y yo me olvido de todo —dijo el rubio como si nada.

—¿Seguro que no es una bruja? —dijo Shikamaru.

—¿Cómo crees? Ella más bien sería como un ángel —dijo ingenuamente.

—Viejo… estas jodidísimo —dijo Kiba con resignación.

—Por cierto —habló Sasuke —Tengo que mostrarles algo.

Todos le miraron.

:

:

:

Ino corría por los pasillos del hospital, estaba muy preocupada —¿Cómo está? —se dirigió a la madre de Sai. Ella sabía que eran amigos.

—Ya está mejor, aún no sabemos qué le pasó pero nos aseguraron que está completamente sano. Es posible que algún animal le haya picado y él no se dio cuenta hasta que se sintió mal —dijo la mujer.

Ino asintió, ya estaba más tranquila pero quería verlo.

Un destello llamó su atención pero cuando miró no había nada, parecía haber desaparecido tan rápido como se presentó aquella luz. Decidió ignorarlo, tal vez era su imaginación.

:

.

.

—Hinata, es mejor que no vaya más allá del Bosque por ahora, para tomar fotografías ¿Está bien?

—¿Sucede algo padre?

—es solo precaución, posible que hay un insecto venenoso por ahí que no ha sido estudiado. No quiero que vayas con Hanabi allí ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata asintió, de todas formas, hasta el momento no había puesto un pie en ese lugar aunque si quería tomar unas fotografías. Pensó en el pequeño rubio y de pronto deseó que estuviera bien, el niño realmente le agradaba. Era una chispa de energía inagotable. Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba, sentía que era parecido al niño que había visto jugar en el jardín de enfrente y que parecía ser hermano de Naruto e Ino.

:

:

—¿Ino? Tú tienes un hermano pequeño ¿cierto? —preguntó de pronto Hinata al día siguiente.

Ino se puso nerviosa —Ah… si… pero se está quedando con mis abuelos… ya sabes es el consentido porque es muy… tierno y pequeño…

Hinata pareció pensarlo, se convenció de que los había confundido y los niños no tenían relación alguna.

.

:

.

La mujer que había lanzado la maldición a Naruto se paseaba por el bosque mientras una túnica oscura la cubría por completo. En su brazo izquierdo colgaba una canasta con manzanas rojas. Se detuvo frente a una cascada y la contempló mientras tomaba una manzana y le daba una mordida con gesto despreocupado, entró al agua caminando sobre ella hasta adentrarse al interior de la cascada, una vez adentro el lugar era ahora el interior de un castillo antiguo. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones, tomó asiento frente a un espejo, colocó la canasta en una mesita a su lado y comenzó a ver unas imágenes en el espejo.

Naruto adulto parecía estar haciendo un berrinche en la cama mientras pataleaba.

Ella sonrió —Que tonto, piensa un poco más, el hilo rojo del destino te ata a esa chica que el mismo destino trajo a este lugar, ella es tu amuleto muchacho tonto —negó —Que divertido, cuando pensé que este pueblo estaba tan aburrido, tú me darás mucho entretenimiento —Miró a Sasuke entrar para mirarlo con molestia —Tú también… te involucras demasiado…

Un cuervo de tamaño grande (más que un pájaro normal) entró por la ventana y se colocó tras ella en la parte del respaldo del sillón.

—¿Tu cena fue bien?

El cuervo respondió con un graznido.


End file.
